Predaters
Page's a work in progress. But this information is up to date as of June 2019. '''Also, Please. Until I say otherwise, everything here is a MAJOR SPOILER. Please see the Home Page for more information on that.' A Predater is defined as a Sentient Ethrakshan-Based Organism that has been around since before the 2nd Calamity. They Register as S+ class. General Predaters are incredibly rare on Arcerra, you most likely will never find one that isn't being hosted by somebody, or has been sealed away somewhere. No two Predaters look the same. Appearances vary greatly depending on what has been absorbed by individual Predaters. Sentience/Intelligence Nearly all Predaters have absorbed an Aestithikodex at one point during their "lifetime". Thanks to this, all Predaters have the same level of sentience, intelligence, and cognitive functionality as Humans and have a humanoid shape. As well as everything that would be included in the above statement, this level of self-control allows Predaters to: * Pick and choose what Programming to take/exclude from absorbed matter. * Seperate/Isolate Programming within themselves into one area of their "body", and being able to remove said programming if they so wish to. ** 'This also means that, if the Predater wishes to, they are able to remove specific parts of their Aestithikodex, removing some of its features (such as compassion, speech, sentience, etc.) for whatever reason.' * Program bodies of Ethraksha, including themselves or other Predaters. * Willingly change their forms, an ability granted by the above ability. Memories The memories of Predaters are stored throughout their entire bodies, just like any form of Ethraksha programming. Magical Abilities Predaters are not Organic and thus were not affected by Tomahtra. They have no Affinities, and cannot transmute Flow into any of the Eight Elements. However, Predaters can control and use the Ethraksha the make up their being. (IF they haven't removed that part of their Aestithikodex's Programming.) Even then, what's been absorbed by a Predater affects how their Magic works. Which is why every Predater has their own unique abilities. Using Magic like this Doing this DOES permanently remove Ethraksha from the Predater's form, and it has to be reattained. Heavy Magic usage can erase a Predater's memories. Hosting Unlike the way Region Tyrants do it, becoming the Host of a Predater is nearly always a 'permanent process.' kys The Predater absorbs and kills their Host, but will retain all of their Programming, recreate them within their Ethraksha, then allow them to take control of their recreated selves. A Predater cannot be removed once this process is complete. If a person tried, they'd end up deleting their own Programming and killing themselves, at no repercussion to the Predater. This process ''technically turns the Host into a Type I Arkin. Technically. no u Getting yourself killed can be avoided, either partially or wholly, however. The Predater can either: # Limit what parts of their Host they absorb to complete the process. # Attach themselves without absorbing anything. Doing it this way does not turn the Host into an Arkin, and grants less of a power boost than the "kys" method. History I'll leave the story-part for the Old Tales page, but this is basically what happened. The United Archipelagic Sky-Islands, 4k-5k years ago. It was an accident. Sheer coincidence. Some grown-ass man fell into a puddle of Ethraksha and was absorbed entirely. Then the puddle turned into a sentient Eidolon. It got smart by killing a bunch more Humans. (Then kinda like a Houseki no Kuni "what is life" "why are we here" kinda phase with other Predaters. The Original learns how Ethraksha Programming works.) I guess they kinda just settled with "consume humans to evolve and become superior" as their answer to life. Humans didn't really like that so they began to fight back. Got Fucked big time. Then some bright spark figured out you can absorb Ethraksha with Pallobalt. Proceed to wipe out 90% of the Predater population by sealing them in Living Weapons. Scared the shit out of them at first, since a lot of them got split up into several different weapons and mixed with other Predaters, effectively corrupting their programming for good. They're Dead as far as anyone's concerned. But humans stopped doing this since if you absorb an entire Predater in one weapon you'll make a powerful weapon. That was a big fuck up since Predaters could just break out and carry on killing. But they could always return to doing what they did first. So the Original struck a "deal": the 30 or so Predaters left will stop killing and absorbing humans, just leave them alone. The humans Agreed. Peace at last, kind of. Still grieving the loss of its friends of hundreds of years, the Original found the Aestithikodex a few months later, absorbed it and became a truly intelligent and fully sentient being, and finding out the truth of the world before the first Calamity. It can't handle it. Such a beautiful planet with a history so rich it takes up a million-page book...destroyed by human greed. Fucking disgusting. The Orginal is glad Origin hit when it did. It will NOT let Humanity destroy Arcerra like it did Earth. Its rage and grief are hard to contain. It can't keep all of this information within itself, it'll go crazy, corrupt it's own programming. It removes a majority of the Aestithikodex's information from itself and stores the Programmed Ethraksha containing all of Earth's history within a Pallobalt Orb. It then removes all memories it has of ever finding the Aesitihikodex. It keeps it's disdain for humanity, however. So the Original basically says fuck fake peace we're killing all of them. The Original and the Predaters left went around injecting living weapons containing whole predaters with a message telling how to break out, and how they're gonna kill all of humanity in a week's time. That time came around and nobody could react fast enough to do anything. Arcerra's population went from 3 billion to 100million. They didn't even take any Programming from them, they just killed them. Every living weapon broke out, and there were no more. Death is instant relief. Can't have that. The Original had a new plan. Make Humanity suffer. It tells everyone else to lay low for a couple of years. It Creates a giant wall Through Cryotia (top-east) and Noxtyres (south-west), so it's a diagonal line going along the entire continent. How? Most of the ground back then was Ethraksha programmed to act like ground. Change it so that it acts like a giant wall, bam you've got a giant wall. Then it kills every human left on the north side of the wall (Half of Noxtyres and Cryotia, and All of Narishaela, Neruma, the U.A.S) It then went to the other side of the wall and make a giant show about it, bathing itself in divine light and making himself look like a god. The Original lied. It called itself Silva, the vastly intelligent Eidolon who was responsible for many of Origin Continent's events. It said that it put the wall up to defend humanity from the monsters that killed half of the continent. Which is funny because it WAS the one who did that. Everyone believed him, thinking Silva has returned to save humanity. (This part of the story is in Elementalist44's bible. Nobody learns the truth, EVER.) He then helps that side of the wall live on as they normally did by teaching them a few basic stuff because humanity's regressed since the 1st Calamity. AND THEN...the Livestock Phase. The true suffering. The Original literally creates Death. Some Ethraksha programmed to teleport recently deceased bodies to the other side of the wall. But it looks super fucking scary and can be in like 1000 places at once. People were scared first, but after about 100 years people began to accept it as just another aspect of the world, just like how we dont question the moon. You know what the Original did with those dead bodies? It'd take one, dump it into some Ethraksha and let it absorb the body, reducing it's existence into programming and instructions. Then he'd remove the memories (if any) of that person and destroy them. It'd take everything else, combine it with it's own information on how to be sentient, and put it in a syringe. Scenario 1: the People Inject a mass of Ethraksha with the Syringe and BAM. You've got a Predater that does literally everything a human can do. Except it's made out of Ethraksha instead of Carbon and Water. Do this like 100,000 times and BAM you've got a bunch of Predaters who think they're human. We'll call them "People". "People" lived on the other side of the wall that Humans did. Neither side interacted with each other since nobody could cross the wall. Humans die, they get absorbed and put into People's food. Sometimes they'll just straight up eat Human without realising it, Human-Meat Scandal kinda business. Humans think there are man eating demons on the other side of the wall, People think that there's a barbaric race of pillagers who will exploit and destroy any land they find on the other side of the wall. i guess. Scenario 2: The Reserves The Original places the wall so that the U.A.S, Neruma, Cryotia, and Esten were desolate. He then turns all nine regions into unique paradises for nature; thriving with exotic animals and that used to be extinct (from before the 1st calamity), and he even created a few of his own enchanced versions of these creatures. All of this is specifically tailored to kick Humanity off the top of the food chain. The Death Program works a little differently in this scenario. It'll transport random people to the other side of the wall to be hunted and killed by the exotic beasts created by the Original. These beasts were the same as people who possessed the L.U.C.Y gene, partially made out of organic matter and Etrhaksha. When these beasts killed and ate people, they'd absorb them into their Ethraksha and store their programming; the Orignal would extract this Programming at a later date. In this scenario the Original is still trying to perfect the Human Programming Formula. He's tried it a couple of times, but was not satisfied with any of the resulting Arkin (Still possessing things like too much human empathy and strong emotions). He didn't want to kill them, since he wasn't sure if Arkin could truly die, so he just Ethr-Brainwashed them into think they were humans who had their families killed by the barbarians on the other side of the wall. = Everything below is Out of Date and should not be considered Canon Then maybe like...a thousand? 80? years of human slavery/livestock farming. Then some humans broke out and killed most of the remaining predaters. The strongest predaters were in big trouble. They forcibly absorbed/killed some high-quality humans and hid among the now-freed livestock. The Original Predater who started all of this put modified versions of the Aestithikodex in the Gargantuan masses of Ethraksha that lay in each Region. Those became the Region Tyrants. Then it possessed the one in the U.A.S and proceeded to kill every single human that wasn't a disguised Predater and inadvertently caused the Second Calamity. The Tripadvisor Owl, Tyrant of Wind, is the most intelligent Predater. Several of those disguised predaters are now the masterminds of the Druids of Origin Cult. Living Weapons Further Elaborating on what was previously mentioned... ...in another page lol. Predaters absorbed into Pallobalt basically kinda creates a weapon. List of Predaters All the ones I've made so far. The Original Bubon Crimson Goolzengoast Gurass Tbh the other ones can be made as we go along. Trivia * The name will be mispronounced as "Predators" by silly people. ** It's literally "Predate" and "Predator" mixed together. Not hard. ** They Predate the invention of Artifacts. ** They're apex predators if they want to be.